Fantasy or Reality?
by LaDyBuG4
Summary: Just another B/V story... Can they stop fighting long enought to discover their need for each other? I just re-visited the site and seen the re-vamp so I wanted to re-post my story! *smilez* Happy reading..


Fantasy or Reality?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything from DBZ. They are the creations from the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama. Im just using them to satisfy my overactive imagination.  
  
WARNINGS: Lime-ish  
  
[ ] dream sequence { } thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: What if she...?  
  
A lone figure sat statuesque atop the cliff, gazing out onto the small, enclosed compound before him. A deep furrow on his brow and an irritable twitching of his tail were the only signs that showed he was deep in thought. A slight breeze ruffled his raven hair, but nothing else seemed to be stirring. That woman with the blue hair was on his mind yet again. Tonight was the third night this week that he had dreamed of her and woken with a start. Why? His mind wandered back to it...  
  
[As he entered the large room, he saw her; the blue haired woman. She stood before a large set of doors, looking out onto rolling lawns of green. Sunlight streamed through the glass, giving her the aura of an angel.  
  
His footsteps echoed through the empty room as he started forward. She turned towards the approaching footsteps, a quizzical look on her face, only to have it break into one of her dazzling, heart-stopping smiles when she recognised her visitor. With a squeal of delight, she spun around quickly, the silky sheer material of her aquamarine dress streaming behind as she ran up to meet him. She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, softly brushing her lips to his. Instinctively, he circled her waist with his strong arms and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She responded hungrily, their lips devouring each other. Her arms coiled around his neck pulling him closer, her fingers stroking the nape of his neck lightly, a small sigh escaping his lips into her mouth. She shivered with anticipation as he gently caressed her lower lip with his tongue, his hands exploring the small of her back, all the way to her buttocks where he pressed his lower abdomen into her. She gasped as she felt the extent of his desire pressing into her most heated regions, her nipples hardening against the solid wall of his chest.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he breathed in deeply, smelling the sweetness of her hair. He gazed into her cerulean eyes, willing himself not to get lost in their depth; but it was too late for that. Their breaths were unsteady, their hands roaming wildly over each others bodies, their lower extremities pressed urgently together, rubbing against one another. She looked deeply into his onyx eyes, seeing lust and desire burning in their depths. A small moan escaped her lips as his hand brushed her below. He smiled wickedly as he proceeded to tease her, showing no mercy even when she cried out, clinging nervelessly to his shoulders, shuddering with the sensations that swept her body. Again he captured her lips with his, softly brushing along hers, breathing in her breath. Out of its own accord, he realised his tail had unfurled itself from his waist and coiled itself around her upper thigh, the end twitching excitedly at her entrance. Her legs became weak and she collapsed in his arms. Sweeping her off her feet, he lay her gently on the floor, his excitement building as she clung to his lips heatedly, grinding her hips to his. He responded, thrusting, which seemed to excite her even more.  
  
With a low growl, he straddled her and tore off her clothes, devouring her body with his ravenous eyes. Smiling, she began to undress him slowly, her hands exploring the muscled wall of his chest and arms, the ridges of his well defined abdominals, coming to rest on his small hips. Looking into his obsidian eyes, she grinned devilishly as she stroked his arousal, eliciting a low but audible growl from him. His breathing became shallow, a thin film of sweat began to form on his skin as he fought to control the urge to take her right then. He closed his eyes, groaning as she began to move her hand up and down its length, the sweet sensations coursing through his body, stopping suddenly, then starting again at double the intensity as she reached around behind him and stroked his tail to the same rhythm. He hissed with pleasure, his erection growing ever so slightly larger. She was panting hard now, her eyes resting on the excitement she was causing him. Her insides were slick and the aching need between her legs needed to be tended to... soon.  
  
He leaned down and licked her breast, then blew lightly, enjoying the sight as they hardened before his eyes, causing her to whimper loudly. His hands trailed the length of her body, all the way to her entrance. Stroking her lightly, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she bucked her hips on his hand. This was all the sign he needed. Gently, he spread her legs and...]  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he realised he was breathing heavily. {What am I doing?!} He shook his head to clear his thoughts, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin. This was what he was trying to avoid. That woman, Bulma. She drove him crazy. They couldn't stand each other; fighting was their only communication. So why was he dreaming about her? With a growl, he closed his eyes again, only to see her face, the delicious womanly curves of her body. A slight grin crossed his lips, but he caught himself before he let it get too far. He hadn't felt this vulnerable since Frieza. Scowling angrily, he picked himself off the ground. Maybe a few hours training in the Gravity Room would take his mind off things. He drifted down into the Capsule Corp. compound and to the GR. Setting it at 300 times Earth's gravity, he began to warm up, stretching his muscles.  
  
Erm.. ok. What do you think? *screws up nose* This is my first fic, so if you re going to flame dont do it too hard ok? R&R please. Comments and criticisms welcome. Thanx to Mia Skywalker, ronin, Caralin Fury, Arie and jadedbest. Reading your fics inspired me to write my own. Keep writing. 


End file.
